vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sedna
Summary Sedna (Inuktitut: ᓴᓐᓇ, Sanna) is a Goddess of Inuit lore. She is the ruler of Adlivun, the Inuit underworld which is below the Earth's and below the Seas. While legends on her vary greatly, each contain several similar elements. One such myth stated that Sedna was once a child with a great appetite for human flesh. One day, her father took her out to sea on his Kayak, after she attempts to devour her father's arm, he throws her overboard. She attempted to hold onto the Kayak but her father cut off her fingers and so feel deeper into the water, becoming the Goddess of the Sea and ruler of the Underworld. Another prominent myth paints her in a much more sympathetic light. Sedna was a beautiful woman who lived with her parents. Her mother was kind and her father was a great hunter. She loved her parents so much that she refused to marry. One day, a bird dressed as a man convinced her to move into his luxurious home. After discovering that the man was a bird and that his home was a barren island, she was greatly upset. Her father came to visit someday, and when he learned that the birdman tricked his daughter, he killed him and took Sedna home. Soon, the birdman's friends attacked Sedna and her father in the form of a giant thunderstorm. Mysteriously, Sedna was transformed into a great spirit. Outraged by her father's cruelty, she had her dogs eat her father and created a massive hole in the Earth to swallow him. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 7-C, possibly High 6-A Name: Sedna, also known as Arnakuagsak, Arnaqquassaaq, Sassuma Arnaa, Nerrivik and Nuliajuk Origin: Inuit mythology Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess of the Sea & Marine Life, Takánakapsâluk, Takannaaluk, Ruler of Adlivun and daughter of Anguta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life and Death Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Cross-Universal Travel, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can communicate with animals Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Town level (As the Goddess of the Sea and Ruler of the Underworld, she should be far above the Fulmar which could generate massive thunderstorms. Can also create powerful windstorms), possibly Multi-Continent level (Some myths state that she is the mother of the Ocean) Speed: Omnipresent in the Ocean Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Her fingers were said to be the size of whales) Striking Strength: Unknown (Tends to rely on Weather Manipulation rather than physical might) Durability: Unknown, possibly Multi-Continent level (Immortality makes her hard to kill.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Low Multiversal (Travels between the Human World, Adlivun and Quidlivun) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown Note: Inca mythology apparently had some form of multiverse with the three Pachas. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Gods Category:Water Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6